


Wyle

by littlemonster021



Category: Bastille (Band), stormer - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonster021/pseuds/littlemonster021
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since they first met Kyle had developed strong feelings for Will.  Kyle knew that he and Will belonged together but was always unsure if his feelings were shared by Will. But Kyle didn’t want to wait any longer and he knew that he had to confess his feelings soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1-Wyle

Ever since they first met Kyle had developed strong feelings for Will. Kyle knew that he and Will belonged together but was always unsure if his feelings were shared by Will. But Kyle didn’t want to wait any longer and he knew that he had to confess his feelings soon. 

It was the night of the last Last Stand tour date and Dan, Kyle, Will, and Woody were all tired and a little frustrated because somehow only two rooms were rented instead of four. Kyle knew that tonight was his best opportunity. The hotel manager happened to be a huge fan of Bastille and offered them two free nights. Dan thanked the manager and they left the lobby. Kyle and Will settled into their room and Will told Kyle that he was going to take a shower and headed to the bathroom. The room only had one bed and Kyle was getting hard at the thought of what he and Will might do tonight. 

After about 10 minutes Will came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. Kyle asked Will if he wanted him to go get some beers and Will said, “Sure.” After about 15 minutes Kyle came back with the beer and Will was only in his boxers. Will said, “Sorry mate, hope you don’t mind.” Kyle stammered, “No, not at all.” Kyle tried not to stare, and handed a beer to Will. Kyle decided not to drink that night because he wanted to keep his wits about him just in case Will got angry. Kyle had rehearsed this moment in his mind a million times since he volunteered to room with Will. He knew it was now or never. He said nervously, “Will, there’s something I really need to get off my chest.” Will turned the TV off to give his friend the attention he deserved. Kyle knew what he wanted to say he just couldn’t get it out. Will said, “Come on man just tell me.” Kyle said, “I’m sorry it’s just kind of hard to get out. I just don’t wanna risk our friendship.” Will said, “I think I know what this is about. I’ve seen the way you look at me. I know that you’re attracted to me. Why do you think that I only have my boxers on?” Will placed his hand lovingly on Kyle’s cheek and they leaned in for a kiss.

Will kissed Kyle so passionately and the moment felt so surreal for both of them. Kyle reached down and could feel Will getting hard. He could see the outline of Will’s 8 inch cock and his mouth was so eager. He took Will’s dick out of the fly and slowly stroked it. Will’s moans turned Kyle on even more. Kyle then swallowed Will’s whole cock. Will was moaning even more intensely now. Clearly Kyle had some experience. He continued to deep throat and suck. Finally, Will came deep in Kyle’s throat. Kyle gagged a little but Will kept his head down. Kyle had a little bit of cum in his mustache and Will thought that Kyle never looked more adorable than in that moment. He told Kyle, “You’re so cute.” They embraced and Kyle felt so safe in Will’s arms. Will laid back on the bed and he told Kyle to take his clothes off and lay his back on his chest. Kyle could feel Will’s beating heart in his back. Will said, “I’ll help you get off.” Kyle began to stroke his cock while Will kissed him on the neck and touched him all over his body. When Kyle came, it was one of the best orgasms he had ever experienced. 

After Kyle got himself cleaned up he laid down and Will wrapped his arms lovingly around Kyle and never wanted to let go. They knew that that night and their relationship had to be kept a secret but they were happy to finally be together.


	2. Chapter 2-The Next Day

The next morning Dan came knocking on the door and Will and Kyle woke up and got dressed quickly. They would've overslept if Dan hadn't woken them up. Will went to the door and told Woody and Dan that they would be down in a minute. They were catching a plane to go back home since the tour was over. 

Kyle said to Will, "Do you want to stay here another day and go home tomorow?" Will thought about it and said, "That's a great idea. We can spend the whole day together just you and me." Kyle and Will kissed and Will texted Dan and told him that he and Kyle would be using their 2nd free night. 

Kyle And Will laid on the bed and watched some TV. A few minutes later Will asked Kyle if he was hungry and Kyle said that he was. Then Will went to the lobby and told the front desk that they would be using their second free night and aksed if there was a McDonald's or something that he could get some breakfast at. The conceirge gave him some directions to a Biscuitville. He got a few biscuits and also stopped by a CVS for some lube that he and Kyle could use later. 

They ate and joked with eachother like they always did. Will never failed to make Kyle laugh and that was one of the things that Kyle loved about him. 

After they were done Kyle washed his hands because the bisuits were greasy. Will came up behind him and started kissing his neck and Kyle giggled. Will whispered in Kyle's ear, "Bend over for me baby." 

Kyle bent over and he could feel Will's hard cock against his ass. After a few minutes Will said, "You wanna go on the bed?" Kyle said that he did. 

They both got all their clothes off and Will went and sat on the bed and Kyle followed. He started guiding Will's cock down his throat. Will let a loud moan and fucked Kyle's face. Kyle loved to hear Will moan, it was one of his biggest turn ons, knowing that he was pleasing Will. Kyle took a break from deepthorating Will's cock and said, "Will?" Will barely got out an unh-huh and Kyle said, "I want you to fuck me now." Then Will said, "Are you sure baby?" Then Kyle said, "Yeah I'm sure."

Will said, "Lie on your back." Kyle got into position and Will got the lube and started spreading it on Kyle's hole. 

Will decided to slide a finger in and Kyle moaned. Will decided to put in antother one and slid his fingers in and out of Kyle's tight hole. Will started to use his fingers to spread Kyle's hole and Kyle said, "Oh, God Will." 

Will took his fingers out and then he kissed Kyle's hole. He got into position and lubed up his dick.

Will leaned forward and was about to put his head in and Kyle said, "Wait."

Will said, "What's wrong?" Kyle said, "Sorry. It's just.... this is my first time. Just put it in slow." Then Will said, "Okay baby, whatever you want." Then he leaned down and kissed Kyle to comfort him. Will didn't want to rush Kyle into something that he wasn't ready for. 

Will asked Kyle, "Are you ready?" Kyle nodded and Will slid his 8 inches of manhood into Kyle's hole. Kyle was barely making any noise. He was just consumed with the new sensations that he was experiencing. 

Will said, "How does that feel? Is it too much?" Then Kyle said, "No it feels amazing." 

Will slid his cock in and out of Kyle's ass slowly then Kyle told him that he could go a little faster. Eventually Will was fucking Kyle as fast as he could and Kyle started touching Will's chest. Will said, "Oh God touch me more." 

With three final thrusts Will came in Kyle's hole. Kyle loved feeling the warm sticky liquid fill his hole and he knew that he had once again pleased Will.


End file.
